The Normal Day for the Stray Trio
by Flowerinastorm
Summary: Time passes by fast when your busy everyday; here we see what the Stray Trio America, England/Britain, and Japan would do on there normal days individually. Slight hints of Asakiku and one-sided Amepan


Stray Trio Headcanons:  
_*Warning: Small/Big Hints of Asakiku*_  
((Yes, I know there are time differences between countries; but I just wrote what they would do differently from morning through night time. Honestly this is more of a Headcanon than an actual fan-fiction. Eventually I'll probably write a story later with them together. Hope you enjoy))  
—-(●´∀｀●) (●´∀｀●)—-

_6:00 am  
_~Kiku Honda~  
He slowly opened his eyes as he made himself familiar with the little light that was being placed by the sun rising. He stood up from his futon as he tied the green obi around his navy blue yukata and placed the futon away as he walked adequately towards his morning chores.

~Arthur Kirkland~  
Small lightly snores were made during the cold night of today. He tightly caresses the pillow moving briefly around the bed, whispering the words of a small Japanese man's name throughout his sleep.

~Alfred F. Jones~  
He moved around the bed struggling to catch back on his sleep, throwing the sheets haphazardly around the room. As he's whole body was hot with sweat, and the fan that was placed in the room didn't help a tiny bit.

_10:00 am_  
~Kiku Honda~  
He sits down at his small little study room as begins to work on his paper work for the world meeting tomorrow. "It's best to do work earlier so I will not have to worry later on." he thought and smiled to himself as he continued working quietly.

~Arthur Kirkland~  
Already fast awake, entirely dressed and stomach filled of scones and tea. He made his way to the garden. As he exhaled the sweet smell of the different kinds of flowers he had grown so beautifully. He couldn't stop but glare at one peculiarly type of flower; Chrysanthemums. They were surely a sight to him… "It's not because of him that I like them or anything… There just pretty and different…" He spoked out loud to himself with face entirely flushed in a crimson red. He ignored his own statement and began pouring water on them, gently.

~Alfred F. Jones~  
He was finally able to catch up on his sleep in such late hour, it didn't really matter at all, though. Not a ray of sunlight was hitting the hidden room by the dark curtains that would cover his wide windows. Nothing could or would want to be heard inside the house only his loud obnoxious snoring as he slept adequately on the bed.

_2:00 pm_  
~Kiku Honda~  
He found himself around the supermarket buying his needed materials to cook his meal for the day. Once he paid at the front counter he started to walk back home with his paper bags on his arms. On his way home he stares at the cherry blossoms that bloom the sidewalk into such a brighter color. He smiles at the thought of two people walking together holding hands and sitting underneath one of this trees. Maybe one day he could do that too, he chuckled but kept on walking.

~Arthur Kirkland~  
Being done with his garden after a while, he decides to suit up with his finest and lightest gray suit and a green striped tie that matches his emerald eyes. Although he usually get's hungry he thinks it's best to wait this late to eat his lunch, due to the fact he doesn't have to pause in lines for an open table and or seat. He smiles taking a look at the mirror before taking his leave.

~Alfred F. Jones~  
After his so called perfectly lunch in McDonalds, he thinks that the best way to lose calories is eating a bunch of snacks while taking a thirty minute walk in the park. He takes a bite of the snicker bar as he glances at the admirable view of the lake; Just as beautiful as those chocolate dark orbs… He exasperatedly laughed at the fact he even thought that and continued walking.

_6:00 pm_  
~Kiku Honda~  
During this time he usually starts to make his afternoon -Ocha- as he walks towards the kitchen and pours himself warm green tea on his sencha cup. He then walks back to his kotatsu. He exhaled before taking a sip of his elixir and turning his TV for his prime time Anime shows.

~Arthur Kirkland~  
It is his time for afternoon tea as well. He gathers the papers that are scattered around the desk as he takes a sip of his tea, pinky raised and begins working. Taking small breaks to just calm down from it all.

~Alfred F. Jones~  
He turns on his Xbox, TV and not to mention his surround sound system on. He walks towards the huge coach across from the TV and slowly makes himself adjustable to begin playing; as he say's before he starts "Just one game and I'll do my paper work for the meeting". But he already knew those words wouldn't help; he knew he would continuously keep playing the rest of the night.

_10:00 pm_  
~Kiku Honda~  
He was sound asleep already, sleeping deeply in his futon. As he snored in whispers dreaming of someone genuinely fond to him. Whose accent was of a strong so called English gentlemen, which made Kiku smile throughout the whole night. Hoping the morning will never cease to come.

~Arthur Kirkland~  
Currently done with his paper work after three full hours, he stacked them up in a pile and placed them in a file folder inside of the suitcase he will be needing for tomorrow. He stood up stretching his arms and legs, walking towards the bathroom as he began turning the shower on. In and out he was bathed; with his emerald pajamas he yawned before getting inside of his warm bed who he wished was accompanied by that special someone to him.

~Alfred F. Jones~  
He rubbed his eyes after three full hours of non-stop playing and staring at a screen. He remembered Kiku had told him that he's eyes will turn into squares if he plays games continuously for a long amount. He laughed at the thought; Kiku was always cute when he was concern for him… If only the Japanese man will look at him the same way he did but he already apprehended that he had eyes for another. He pouted as he turned off his digital devices and headed towards the shower. That thought will only get him depress and he will not want that. "But forget about the shower. Crap! I forgot to do my work…!" He yelled before running towards his room.

_How shall tomorrow start…_  
_-To be continued, maybe~?-_

—-(●´∀｀●) (●´∀｀●)—-  
Author's Notes:  
((Well, that took quite longer than I expected to write. It was a lot of Asakiku and one-sided Amepan, though…FML  
I hope you guy's enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it. I might do a continuing part but an actual story to this with plot. xD All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Thank you for your time~!))


End file.
